Lost to Love
by Just a Blank Space
Summary: Una noche de verano Kagome no puede dormir. ¿Podra Inuyasha ayudarla con este pequeño problema? ¡LEMON!. [InuKag]


Re-editado a 25/11/2009

* * *

_Por sus ojos. Por esos ojos dorados..._

Kagome estaba acurrucada al lado del calor de la hoguera donde el grupo había decidido asentarse a pasar la noche y descansar. Lo malo era que a pesar de querer dormir no podía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su rostro aparecía en la mente de la joven. Un rostro, que para ser de hombre era indudablemente hermoso. Atractivo. Hechizante. Su piel ligeramente bronceada, su mandíbula fuerte, esa sensual sonrisa que aparecía de vez en cuando dibujada en sus labios... y sobre todo sus ojos. Esos profundos orbes dorados que podían atravesar su alma y derretirla completamente.

Kagome cerró los puños y los apretó hasta sentir dolor. No podía ser. Simplemente **NO**. ¿Qué hacia ella pensando en esas cosas? ¿Qué pensaría Inuyasha de ella si lo supiera? Seguramente me miraría despectivamente, pensó la joven. O quizá... quizá sintiese lastima de mí. Eso indudablemente sería peor.

Suspirando levemente se levanto y apartándose con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño Shippo que estaba dormido a su lado decidió dar un pequeño paseo nocturno para aclarar la mente.

Sabía que por la mañana se arrepentiría, ya que madrugarían y andarían durante todo el día buscando más fragmentos de la joya, pero no podía evitar sentirse desvelada.

Así que sin más rodeos se empezó a alejar de las llamas cálidas de la hoguera para perderse en el abrazo de la oscuridad nocturna solo ligeramente iluminada por las estrellas.

Vagabundeó ensimismada en sus pensamientos durante un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía avanzar más pues un rio se lo impedía. No importándole demasiado se sentó en el borde de la orilla y se dedico a contemplar el vacío.

- ¿Que has venido a hacer aquí?

La pregunta no fue hecha en mal tono, más bien fue un susurro, pero en el silencio de la noche pareció hacer eco.  
Kagome se giró sorprendida y abrió la boca ligeramente como para decir algo, pero en lugar de ello se quedo mirando fijamente al Hanyou.

Este se acerco a ella sin decir nada mas, como esperando una explicación.

- No podía dormir- dijo Kagome e intento forzar a su rostro a sonreír. Una sonrisa seguramente la sacaría del problema. Una sonrisa significa que todo va bien, que nada te perturba.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y olfateó el aire. Luego se acercó a Kagome y la alzó del suelo agarrándola de la cintura.

- ¿Qué...?- empezó a protestar Kagome asombrada por la intimidad del gesto. El Hanyou hizo caso omiso de su intento de apartarse de él y la abrazo estrechamente hundiendo su cara en el cuello de esta.

- Kagome...- murmuró- ¿Por qué...? ¿Porque tienes que hacérmelo tan difícil?- el Hanyou empezó a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de la joven, acariciándole la espalda con las yemas de los dedos.

- Inuyasha... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces?- Kagome estaba poniéndose nerviosa por momentos. ¿Qué ocurría? Un momento atrás rezaba por que el Hanyou se fijase en ella como mujer... y él ahora empezaba a tocarla íntimamente.

- Shh- le acalló Inuyasha y alzó su rostro para que quedase a la altura del de ella. Sus ojos ardiendo con pasión y algo mas.- No te asustes... sé que esto te gustara... puedo oler en ti tu excitación y me está volviendo loco.

Kagome palideció abochornada. ¿El la estaba oliendo? Y ella... Oh Dios.

- No Inuyasha... esto no está bien- dijo intentando separarse de él con más energía.

El Hanyou entrecerró los ojos y la alzó en brazos para volver a depositarla en el suelo no muy delicadamente. Se veía que estaba luchando con sus instintos y que la batalla era difícil.

_Perdió._

- Lo siento Kagome- susurró y se posicionó a su lado alzándole el mentón con una mano y acariciándole la nuca con la otra. Durante unos breves segundos no hizo nada, solo contemplar el rostro pálido de Kagome. Sus labios rosados y entreabiertos y sus ojos entre asustados y anhelantes.

Luego empezó a besarla. Kagome siempre había pensado que su primer beso seria en los labios. Breve, ligeramente casto y amoroso. Nada la había preparado para sentir los labios de Inuyasha rozando su mejilla, su garganta y finalmente posándose en sus labios en donde se detuvo.

Kagome no pudo evitar gemir de anticipación. Sintió la repentina y urgente necesidad de sentir esos labios, y entreabrió los suyos como invitación. Eso fue suficiente para Inuyasha que con fiereza se apoderó de sus labios besándolos apasionadamente, mordiendo juguetonamente el labio inferior de ella y saboreándolo sensualmente. Kagome sentía la calidez de la lengua de Inuyasha buscando la suya propia, jugando con ella. Cada vez más intenso. _Puro fuego._

Y las manos de él por todas partes. Primero suaves y gentiles recorriéndola con suaves caricias y luego cada vez más atrevidas, buscando sentir la calidez de su piel.

Inuyasha jadeaba entrecortadamente acariciando las curvas de Kagome y a punto de perder la razón. Esta completamente desinhibida cedía a sus caricias y a su vez hacia tímidas tentativas notando la dureza de los abdominales del hanyou. La fuerza animal que radiaba de él, totalmente primitiva.

El hanyou gimió con necesidad y presionó su miembro duro como una piedra contra el vientre de Kagome. Esta recobró la consciencia al notarlo y sintió miedo.

Al notarlo Inuyasha se detuvo y se intento separar de ella.

- Vete- su voz era ronca- Corre Kagome... corre como no lo has hecho nunca, porque no voy a poder contenerme más y no habrá marcha atrás.

La muchacha vaciló unos instantes, hechizada por la escena. La respiración entrecortada de Inuyasha, su haori ligeramente abierto, su cabello plateado revuelto y sus ojos ardientes.

Te deseo.- Kagome se quedo atónita. ¿Eso había salido de ella? Si, era la verdad... ¿Pero era lo más adecuado? ¿Perder su virginidad con el hanyou en ese estado semisalvaje en el que se encontraba?

No tuvo más tiempo de pensar, ya que él se abalanzo sobre ella como haría un depredador sobre su presa.  
No hay marcha atrás. Sus palabras resonaban en los oídos de Kagome al volver a sentir al Hanyou apoderándose de su cuerpo.

- Kagome...- el susurró- No sabes cuánto te deseo yo a ti... cuantas veces he soñado con tenderte en el suelo y hacerte mía... estar dentro de ti... tocarte... hacerte gritar mi nombre con éxtasis... si...Oh Kagome..

Ese fue el detonante. A partir de ahí las dudas de Kagome desaparecieron. Solo existían ella e Inuyasha. Pronto pudo sentir las manos del hanyou acariciando sus pechos desnudos, besándolos, lamiendo su cuerpo y besándola ardientemente.

A su vez ella acariciaba su pecho tímidamente. El hanyou rugió y agarrando la mano de la chica fuertemente se la llevo a la boca, en donde empezó a lamer sus dedos sensualmente, luego guió la mano de Kagome hacia su miembro donde indico a la joven los movimientos que le harían gozar.

Kagome insegura recorrió la magnitud de su virilidad suavemente con su mano. Notando su dureza, y a su vez la suavidad de su piel. El calor que emanaba.

Inuyasha empezó a perder el control al sentir esa pequeña mano acariciándolo y empezó a preparar a la joven para penetrarla. Estaba ya completamente húmeda, así que el hanyou solo tuvo que acariciarla un poco para conseguir más jadeos de placer por parte de Kagome.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que estaba Kagome con las mejillas sonrosadas por la pasión, los labios rojos y húmedos y la mirada anhelante por él. Si, por él.

No pudiendo aguantar más se colocó encima de ella y la empezó a penetrar lentamente. Sabía que esa era su primera vez, y no quería que la experiencia fuese dolorosa. Todo lo contrario, quería hacerla estremecerse de placer.

-Mía- susurró al toparse con su virginidad, y a la vez que la atravesaba la besó aun mas apasionadamente. Kagome emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor y el hanyou se detuvo para volver a besarla por el cuello, a morder el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que Kagome olvidase el dolor y se volviese a dejar llevar por las sensaciones. Perdiendo los últimos vestigios de control empezó a moverse dentro de ella, sintiendo su calor, la fricción entre los dos cuerpos, la perfección y marea de sensaciones que le producía. A su vez Kagome empezó a gemir y a besarlo apasionadamente, una vez pasados los primeros momentos de incomodidad.

El hanyou iba aumentando su ritmo, y creyó perderse finalmente cuando Kagome rodeó su cintura con sus piernas haciendo más intensa la penetración. Sintiendo que todo a su alrededor parecía estallar, Kagome noto unos pinchazos levemente dolorosos en el cuello y el calor de la boca de Inuyasha. Ambos estallaron en un intenso orgasmo e Inuyasha siguió moviéndose dentro de ella disfrutando de cada segundo hasta que todo acabo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y solo se podían oír las respiraciones aceleradas volviendo a la normalidad. Dándose cuenta de que su peso la podía incomodar Inuyasha se movió de lado sin dejar de abrazarla y se quedo contemplándola con una extraña expresión de dulzura.

Ambos sonrieron y no hubo necesidad de palabras. Las declaraciones quedaban de más. Todo estaba escrito en esos ojos dorados.

_Y la luna y las estrellas quedaban de testigos._


End file.
